The present invention relates to a substrate temperature measuring method, substrate processing, substrate temperature measuring equipment, and semiconductor manufacturing equipment, which are preferably applicable to a semiconductor wafer (hereafter, wafer) in a process for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and to an LCD substrate in a process for manufacturing a liquid crystal display (LCD).
Recently, in the manufacturing of a semiconductor devices or liquid crystal displays (LCD), there is an increasing need for precision in forming a circuit pattern thereon. Accordingly, to improve their accuracy, various kinds of processes must be implemented under accurate temperature control of the wafer or LCD substrate.
Heretofore, for measuring a temperature of a wafer in the manufacturing of a semiconductor device or an LCD substrate in the manufacturing process of a liquid crystal display, it is well known to use a thermocouple or a radiation thermometer. However, the use of a thermocouple requires a secured contact of the thermocouple with a substrate whose temperature is to be measured, and a lead wire must be connected to the thermocouple. Furthermore, although noncontact temperature measurement can be advantageously carried out on the basis of radiant energy from a wafer, using a radiation thermometer, emissivity varies depending on the temperature, and stray light adversely affects the measurement. As a result, an accurate temperature measurement has been difficult.
To overcome the aforementioned problems, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. HEI 10-142068 discloses a temperature measuring method utilizing miniature temperature measuring equipment. Here, the miniature temperature measuring equipment comprises a temperature measuring portion, a controller, a memory, a processor, an antenna for transmitting/receiving data and an antenna for transmitting/receiving power, and is stuck on a wafer. Power to operate the controller and processor is supplied to the temperature measuring equipment from an external source by means of microwaves, thereby enabling the transmission of temperature measuring signals.
However, in the aforementioned existing method, electronic components such as the controller, the processor, the memory and the like must be assembled on the wafer whose temperature is to be measured. Characteristics of these electronic components themselves vary due to the temperature, which affects the temperature measuring signals that are sent out, resulting in an inaccurate temperature measurement.
One object of the present invention is to overcome the aforementioned existing problems.
Another object of the invention is to provide a substrate temperature measuring method, substrate processing, substrate temperature measuring equipment and semiconductor manufacturing equipment that are capable of measuring a substrate temperature more accurately than the existing method and processing the substrate with accuracy.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved by the substrate temperature measuring method and apparatus, as well as the manufacturing method and apparatus according to the invention, which utilize at least one resonant circuit disposed on a substrate. The temperature measuring method comprises the steps of converting electric energy into electromagnetic wave energy, irradiating the resonant circuit with the electromagnetic wave energy, detecting a voltage or a current associated with the electric energy, and obtaining a temperature of the substrate from a detected resonance frequency. The voltage or the current associated with the electric energy is detected to determine the resonance frequency of the resonant circuit.
The substrate processing according to the invention comprises measuring the temperature of a product substrate by means of a substrate temperature measuring method, and changing processing conditions to process the product substrate, on the basis of the temperature measurement. Here, the substrate temperature measuring method makes use of at least one resonant circuit disposed on the product substrate. The temperature measuring method comprises the steps of converting electric energy into electromagnetic wave energy, radiating the converted electromagnetic wave energy onto the resonant circuit, detecting a voltage or a current associated with the electric energy, and obtaining a temperature of the substrate from a detected resonance frequency. The voltage or the current involving the electric energy is detected to detect the resonance frequency of the resonant circuit.
In another embodiment of the substrate temperature measuring method and apparatus according to the invention a plurality of resonant circuits are disposed on a substrate. The method comprises the steps of converting electric energy into electromagnetic wave energy, moving an electromagnetic wave irradiation portion, detecting a voltage or a current, and obtaining from respectively detected resonant frequencies temperatures of a plurality of portions on the substrate. After the electric energy is converted into the electromagnetic wave energy, the electromagnetic waves comprising the converted electromagnetic wave energy are radiated from the electromagnetic wave irradiation portion toward the substrate. The voltage or the current involving the electric energy is detected during the movement, to detect resonance frequencies of each of the plurality of the resonant circuits.
Another embodiment of the temperature measuring equipment according to the invention comprises an electromagnetic wave irradiation portion, a resonance frequency detecting portion, and a temperature determining portion. In the electromagnetic wave irradiation portion, electric energy is converted into electromagnetic wave energy, which is radiated onto a resonant circuit on a substrate. In a resonance frequency detecting portion, a voltage or a current associated with the electric energy is detected to detect a resonance frequency of the resonant circuit. In a temperature determining portion, the temperature of the substrate is determined from the detected resonance frequency.
The semiconductor manufacturing equipment according to the invention comprises a substrate temperature measuring portion and a processing chamber for processing the substrate. The substrate temperature measuring portion has an electromagnetic wave irradiation portion, a resonance frequency detecting portion, and a temperature determining portion. In the electromagnetic wave irradiation portion, electric energy is converted into electromagnetic waves, which are radiated onto a resonant circuit on the substrate. In the resonance frequency detecting portion, a voltage or a current associated with the electric energy is detected to detect a resonance frequency of the resonant circuit, and a temperature determining portion determines a temperature of the substrate based on the detected resonance frequency.
According to the substrate temperature measuring method, the substrate processing, the substrate temperature measuring equipment and the semiconductor manufacturing equipment of the present invention, at least one resonant circuit disposed on the substrate is utilized. By the use of temperature dependence of a resonance frequency of the resonant circuit, a remote temperature measurement of the substrate can be implemented without disposing a complicated electronic circuit or the like on the substrate, and without coming into contact with the substrate. Furthermore, the substrate can be processed accurately.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.